


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, mild robot language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moving journey of how Slingshot and Blades evolved from fuck buddies to couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic prep:
> 
> Barrier cream is basically a barrier of cream you put on your hand before working on oily engines it makes your hands easier to clean when your done.
> 
> Any lingo or jargon that makes no sense feel free to ask!
> 
> MASSIVE ASS THANK TO BEXS FOR GETTING MY ASS INTO GEAR AND HELPING TO MAKE DIS FIC!
> 
> [whispers] also I recommend listening to  
> Elbow :
> 
> chp 1 - Friend of ours
> 
> chp 2 - The Bones Of You
> 
> chp 3 - Lippy kids (their theme imo)
> 
> chp 4 - Mirrorball

Blades’ servos are rough. Scared, battered and dirty. His fingers crooked, the metal chipped and most of the time they smell like barrier cream and polishing wax.  Sometimes the smell was so overpowering that it would stick in Slingshot’s nasal sensors and make his faceplates scrunch up, to which Blades would laugh and proceed to rub them in them in his face.

Those coarse hands where currently playing with a piece of chipped paint absent minded and oblivious to their surroundings.

Their surroundings being, the medical bay, nothing new there. Except, instead of them both being cuffed to a bed at opposite sides of the room and glaring at each other, it was just Slingshot on the bed half awake and Blades sitting with his legs crossed and a paint chip between finger and thumb.

Here Slingshot found himself high as a kite, half asleep and staring at Blades’ hands tease the fleck of metal and wondering what it would be like, if those hands did that to his, or better yet to his-

"You ok?"

Slingshot blinked, frowned, and then looked up. Blades was staring at him with a mixture of pity, mocking and a touch of concern. He did seem to be trying to hold back a smirk but right now he was looking at him and waiting patiently. 

Patiently waiting for what? Oh yeah I’m fine…wait…

"m’ffineh" 

His reply came out muttered, too dry and stupid. Blades chuckled a high pitched throaty thing that was belittling as well as cute _inna evil fairy kinda way_

"You’re a bad liar," he let slip the grin he was trying to hide as he turned to the berth side table to grab a glass of a green energon, "Here, Aid said you need to drink this." 

Slingshot made an attempt to shuffle around then to take the glass from Blades, which was proving to be a challenge at the minute. Blades held out the glass with one servo around the base so Slingshot could easily grab it with both servos but his fingers couldn’t seem to grip the glass, he couldn’t quite get them to stop shaking either but with a glare, that could have been mistaken for him falling asleep, he managed to get both servos around the glass and thus began the journey of glass to mouth, which didn’t last very long as the cup started to slip from his fingers. 

But instead finding himself covered in energon, there was warmth. His servos where warm he blink confused and then let his optics focus. He looked at the glass. It was still there but instead of it just being his servos holding it there was another pair of servos. Dirty, rough, scared servos around his holding the glass in place

"Oh my primus you are so out of it, come here,” Blades was laughing again and he slowly brought the glass to Slingshot’s lips plates.

He weakly sipped at it and was only absently aware of how hot his systems felt and the faintest pressure of one of Blades’ fingers barely touching his lower lip plate. Blades made to move the glass away and Slingshot made a weak grunt, whether it was for the need for more liquids or the feeling of having those hands on his face was unknown. 

Blades snorted, “Hey fly boy you’re drinking nothing but air there,” He might as well of been, the glass was completely empty. “I’ll get you some more,” Still smiling his lopsided smirk, Blades made to get up and started to slip the cup and his servos out of Slingshot’s grip. To that Slingshot made a whining noise and tightened his grip

Blades didn’t laugh this time he just gazed with something akin to longing. Slingshot had his head on his pillow and was staring at their hands overlapping.

"um…" Blades gave a nervous half smile, "you ok there, wingnutt?"

"mhmm"

"Can I have my servos back then?" 

"mmnmm"

Slingshot then became absorbed in Blades’ servos tracing a finger over a scar that ran the length of his index finger, looking at small cuts from wires, a fresh weld on his little finger, and the grease and mud trapped under his digit joints. 

"I’ll take that as a no then?" A soft, nervous smile had taken the place of his smirking and Slingshot took the glass out of his hand being careful not to drop it or to let go of Blades’ servos, which he managed to pull off albeit a little awkwardly, then returned to his new toys.

After a couple of awkward minutes of Slingshot just staring at their hands he frowned and then shifted his gaze to Blades and in a higher pitched and confused voice asked “What happened?” 

Blades gave an awkward laugh, “uhm well… do you remember me asking you over?”

Slingshot nodded dozily, vaguely remembering walking into the hanger, thinking about going to the Protectobots quarters and then receiving the message “Get your aft here” deciding it 

“Yeah? So do you remember what happened next?” Blades wasn’t looking at him anymore instead choosing to look anywhere but at him or their servos.

Slingshot scrunched his face up in concentration, “Yeah you pushed me ontah the berth and then everything went fuzzy…”

Blades gulped, “That was probably you smacking you’re head against the wall sorry about that…anything else?” 

“mm no” 

“…Oh,” they sat quietly, Slingshot seemed unaware of the disappointed look that crossed Blades’ face, “good…” He made to pull his hand away as Slingshot began to fall back to sleep. But Slingshot had other ideas and instead Blades found them being tugged back and their fingers intertwined, to which Slingshot let out a soft sigh and a look of being completely at peace.

He didn’t tell him of the hazy memory of Blades face to face with him frantically stroking his head and cheeks with his thin fingers and coarse palms and panicking aloud that he’d accidently killed him, no he kept that to himself and let it sooth the little headache that was slowly returning as the pain killers wore off and the fact that that Blades hadn’t stopped smiling that soft hesitant smile since Slingshot had locked their hands together. 


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moving journey of how Slingshot and Blades evolved from fuck buddies to couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aileron - Little wing in french asdfghj
> 
> Again, any lingo or jargon just ask!

4:10 am

 

Blades glared at the clock, it’s unchanging time blinked at him innocently. He’d been laying there for two and half hours desperately trying to get some recharge, which for some reason was becoming more and more difficult. Especially since the med-bay, especially since Slingshot had fallen asleep, fingers locked firmly between his looking like he’d just discovered something magical.

 _Stupid loser_. The thought made a smile tug at Blades faceplates, which was soon replaced with a frown as he clumsily shimmied around to face the culprit.

Slingshot was deep in recharge, laying on his front, visor dim, mouth hanging open and venting softly. Blades watched for a little while at the twitch of wings and the curve of his back strut, the only sounds apart from their venting were the quiet spin of turbines.

He suddenly felt very lonely, gazing at the jet sleeping. Two months they’d been doing this now, two months of slipping in and out of each others quarters, meeting in canyons, closets, offices, ventilation systems, and other unmentionable places, and Blades couldn’t help but feel completely confused. 

At first he was completely sure that he hated Slingshot. Whenever Blades thought about him he’d be faced with a vocabulary of vulgar words to describe the mighty Slingshot. He thought he was a cruel, stupid, mean, an aft hole, that bot that picks on smaller bots, that jet that’s always getting people hurt, that jet that doesn’t care about anyone and hates everyone except for himself.

So getting into fights with him seemed justified, it was like he was fighting the bad guy. And well, because it was fun. 

Slingshot may have been the shortest Aerialbot and by _far_ not the best looking.,yet in the dim light of the morning his plating had a dull gleam. Each section of plating covered in tiny scratches, metal put under too much strain and mismatched paint concealing fresh welds and new rivets. Slingshot’s sea harrier wings where long, thick,  sharp and sleek. The leading edge of his wing flowed almost seamlessly into aileron and detailed with small spoilers, that weren’t only smooth to the touch, but made Slingshot ark and writhe and moan deep from the back of his throat. 

Somewhere Blades had crossed a line, because instead of a loud mouth with an attitude problem, he saw someone else, someone worth looking at.

Someone that wasn’t cruel but merciful. Not stupid but talented. He was still loud and an aft hole but only because he felt he should be heard. He was a warrior for Primus sake, he wanted to _fight_ , and that made Blades wonder if he’d had it wrong, that maybe Slingshot didn’t pick on smaller bots, they picked on him so he picked back and he _wasn’t_ the jet trying to get people hurt, he was the jet trying to stop people from getting hurt only wanting to help. Blades had come to think that Slingshot just didn’t care what people thought about him. 

Blades felt a processor ache coming on and turned slightly to look at the time.

 

5:46 am

 

Blades groaned, _Ok so you’re not the aft I thought you were._ He watched a little longer. Slingshot adjusted, digging his faceplates deeper into his pillow and burying his arms partly beneath it, looking surprisingly sweet. 

That lonely feeling crept back and Blades felt oddly cold. He found himself debating if he’d be warmer huddled next to Slingshot. _Too far Blades._ That was too far. If Blades had thought that Slingshot was the bad guy then what had Slingshot thought of him? 

 _If he doesn’t care about what other people think, what makes you think he cares about you?_  

The question was saddening. It was like a bad wound that had to be treated but was hard to even think about. It shouldn’t have been. He shouldn’t even care himself. But why couldn’t he care? When he though about all thing things they’d done together when they weren’t fighting when they’d just been themselves why couldn’t it be something more?    

 

 6:01 am

 

 _Well why not?_  

Maybe it was from lack of recharge but Blades took a breath and pressed his face against Slingshot arm, leaned in as close as he could and let his hands rest on Slingshot’s shoulder joint.

Slingshot shifted. Blades stiffened. For a moment he felt a prickle of panic as Slingshot raised his head to peer at him. 

Maybe he’d push him away… maybe he’d kick him out… maybe he’d tell him no. 

But then Slingshot moved his arm bringing it around Blades’ shoulders, pulled him close and rested his helm atop Blades’, inhaling deeply.

“Aren’t you asleep yet?” Came the husky reply. 

Blades chuffed and buried his face in Slingshot’s neck cables, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“Shut up,”

He could feel the smirk on Slingshot’s face, which brought a small smile to his own. Blades was finally falling asleep but he did wonder if maybe he hadn’t crossed a line but instead broken a wall. 

Well why not?    


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moving journey of how Slingshot and Blades evolved from fuck buddies to couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always, lingo or jargon? Whack that sucker into the comments and just ask.

“But human movies are a bunch of scrap.”

Slingshot was sitting next to Skydive at the back of the crowded rec. room. Everyone had gathered to watch some dumb movie that Skydive had suggested. Skydive had that utterly ‘at wits end’ look on his faceplates, pressing his mouth into a thin line of annoyance and ‘thank you Slingshot for your impute now go fly into a couple of hurricanes’.

“Then why are we even having this discussion, if you don’t want to watch it-” 

“-I _don’t_ want to watch it, Silverbolt’s making me stay.” 

“Oooh.”

“What?”

“Is it because he thinks you’re not spending enough time with us?” Skydive smirked like he knew exactly what was going on.

Even though Skydive wouldn’t trust his own judgement without a substantial amount of fact, then further fact, and even then would doubt himself, Slingshot had guessed that if anyone had any idea of what he and Blades where doing it was Skydive.

“Yeah, how- never mind I still don’t want to watch your boring movie”

Skydive’s smug smile was gone and replaced with a look of haughty distain. 

“It’s a classic?

Slingshot chuffed and muttered something about Skydive’s style being classic. 

Skydive sighed beaten and added dryly, “There’s a chase scene,”

“…" 

“And guns. 

“How long is it?” 

“Like an hour give or take."

“Uch fine.”

“You’ll love it,” Skydive sang patting him on the shoulder, standing and then paced over to sit next to a tall green mech.

Slingshot scowled in their general direction.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Blades chimed as he sat down next to Slingshot, a smirk playing on his lips and folding his arms behind his head. 

“Who?”

“You of course.” Blades smirk softened into a sweet smile. “What’s eatin’ you?”

Slingshot felt a smile creep onto his own faceplate but looked away in time to hide it. 

“It’s nothin’.” It was partly true, he’d had Silverbolt circling him all day trying to make sure he wouldn’t sneak off or skip out on paperwork but every time he’d come close to finally getting some space somehow Skyfire would find him and drag him back resulting in a display of sickeningly sweet flirting and a hour long lecture on “Your duty as a soldier” and “looking out for one another: the defiantly unabridged version.” Silverbolt then went ahead to further brighten his day by stating that they were going to watch a movie and ‘you’re coming to so you can stop looking at me like I just punched you in the APU” 

 _Great plan Silverbolt._ Silverbolt had quickly vanished once Skyfire had appeared, Air Raid when they brought out “refreshments”, Skydive when his new friend had appeared, some new flier that had arrived on base but Slingshot had lost interest at the mention of turboprop. And they vaguely knew that Fireflight was in the room, somewhere, judging by the occasional sounds of someone getting bumped into and an “ah sorry!” 

So he’d been sitting there lonely and miserable until who should come along but Blades

Blades stretched then and let out a loud yawn “fine” He looked unconvinced but didn’t press. He also looked tired and a little beaten up. 

“Someone looks like they’ve been busy,” Slingshot glanced at several suspiciously rock shaped dents in Blades’ forearm.

“Oh” Blades grinned and managed to look a little sheepish, “yeah we just got in from a recon on the coast, can’t you tell?” Blades then proceeded to flick his servos at Slingshots resulting in a large amount of sand being thrown in his face.

“Oh! Dude!” Slingshot hissed. Blades snickered as Slingshot picked out grains of sand in danger of falling into his turbines “I just got back from D check you rotor head!”      

Blades snorted and looked at Slingshot with as much lust as possible while trying to contain his snickering, “I know I was there.

Slingshot gave a sarcastic laugh, “you’re hilarious 

His sarcasm didn’t bother Blades, who kept laughing as he brushed sand from Slingshot’s nose. 

The sound of Blades’ laughter it self was enough to make Slingshot laugh. It was high-pitched and definitely annoying. But the when Blades laughed it would make his natural smile shine out, crooked, bright and mischievous

His smile and laughter never failed to make it impossible for Slingshot not to smile. Tough it stirred something in his spark that frightened him, more than any decepticon or battlefield, more than anything Silverbolt said. It resembled the fear of loss. But how can you lose someone that was never yours in the first place and clearly never would be

Someone shushed them. Apparently the movie had begun, a Black and white with dancing no less. Could Skydive have picked anything more boring?  

“You’re an idiot.” he marvelled as Blades’ laughing died down into tired giggles as he sat forward and his optics dimmed. Blades rubbed his faceplates. “and you look like scrap the hell are you watching a movie for? Shouldn’t you be recharging?”

Blades chuffed, “Hot spot’s brilliant plan of action for me to spend more with the team.”

Slingshot studied his frame. Apart from a large amount of scuffs and scrapes Blades’ frame was still a cocky orange red. His rotors were cracked in places but still that same crisp, flowing, glimmering silver that under finger and thumb were soft and made Blades pant.

He groaned and leaned back, closer to Slingshot this time, close enough that if he were to fall asleep his helm would rest comfortable on his shoulder. 

“That sounds familiar.” Slingshot muttered.

“What?”

“Do you honestly think I want to watch some dorky, corny Christmas movie that’s going to tell me the meaning of life?” 

Without fail the movie turned corny right on queue. The couple on the screen where dancing at the edge of a pool, the crowd cheered them on as they veered ever nearer to falling in. _Uch._  

Blades buried his face into Slingshot’s shoulder to stifle his sniggering. “Silverbolt?”

“Silverbolt.”

They both sat quietly for a long moment. Slingshot assumed that Blades was thinking the same thing. Maybe they needed to stop. Obviously they were causing more of a stir than they’d previously thought. But Slingshot couldn’t bring himself to say it because truthfully he didn’t want it to stop.

“Do-?” He quietened and then seemed to mentally shake himself. “do you mind if I get some recharge?”

Slingshot nodded. He’d be lying if he said his spark hadn’t jumped into his mouth when Blades had finally spoken.

Blades curled up on his side and let his head rest on Slingshots lap, grabbing his arm, bringing it around like a blanket and weaving his fingers with Slingshot’s, Relaxing and drifting off into recharge.

“ _What is it you want Mary? What do you want? Y-you want the moon? Just say the word and ill throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That’s a pretty good idea, I’d give you the moon Mary.”_

A soft smile lay on Slingshots face as he looked down at Blades. Everything was so unfair. He could see that Blades was clearly using him and he could feel himself willingly being used. But every time Blades walked into a room, every time he talked, every time he laughed, every time he saw him it would be like a bright light and everything else in the world seemed infinitesimally unimportant compared. He’d do anything, say anything, be anything. He’d give Blades the moon if he could. 

But…

That fear was there again, aching in his spark and his processor. Blades would never feel the same. Blades hated him more than anyone he’d ever known and that was clear. Telling him of anything Slingshot felt towards him…well. The spark break of proving that he’d never feel anything for him let alone the same might be bad enough or maybe the thought of Blades telling everyone of how he’d made Slingshot fall head over thrusters for him, laughing at him with that amazing smile or maybe worse again seeing Blades pity him, be able to do nothing but apologize and turn his back. What did it matter they all hurt.

Maybe he could save them both from that hurt. End it now. It might not hurt as much.

 _And if he actually_ does _feel the same way?_

_Then I'll be saving him from an inevitable disaster and protecting him from the disappointment that I’m not worth a scrap of anyone’s time let alone their spark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the greatest movies ever and here's a confused robot having thoughts on his relationship. Aren't I a saint.
> 
> APU -Auxiliary Power Unit (basically he's saying don't look at me like i punched you in the gut)
> 
> Turboprop -a gas turbine engine with a fan on the front which makes it a lot slower than a fighter jet.
> 
> D check - When an aircraft is brought in for a full maintenance job where engeneeres fix, clean, replace and check everything. Everything.


	4. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moving journey of how Slingshot and Blades evolved from fuck buddies to couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jargon or lingo - pop it in the comments and ask 
> 
> thanks to Bexs for being awesome with headcannons and grammer!

It was very clear to Blades that he was being ignored. That was obvious. But the reason _why_ wasn’t so clear. 

Slingshot hadn’t contacted him in any shape or form. He hadn’t been in the rec. room in the morning to refuel with Blades, hadn’t waited for him at the shooting range to go out flying, didn’t answer his com., and magically, every time Blades showed up at the Aerialbot quarters he was faced with the same awkward apology and questioning look of ‘why do you care?'

But not this time. Slingshot had just rolled into the main aerial hanger after his shift, he had no reason to be going anywhere in a hurry. So Blades stormed over optics like daggers and fists clenched. 

“Oh so you _are_ still alive?” Blades spat the words out at Slingshot, who’d just come out of transformation and his wings gave a little flutter of panic at the ambush, but suddenly gained composure, pressed his mouth in that same twisted line and gave Blades an unfazed look.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Blades stated, staring him in the optic. No change. 

“I’ve been busy with other stuff get off my tail,” Slingshot retorted though it was a little half hearted. 

“So you’ve been so busy that you couldn’t get up before your shift to refuel? _So_ busy that you couldn’t answer your com. line, which is wired into your helm? Too busy to even look at me when you walk past?” 

For a second it looked like Slingshot genuinely ashamed but then he smirked cruel and cold, “Hey it’s not my fault you want my aft so bad.”

Blades’ anger final boiled over and he lunged grabbing Slingshot by the throat and knocking them both into a stack of crates.

 

-

 

“You’re both unbelievable you know? I thought you’d finally mended your ways, I thought ‘hey maybe they could actually like each other and get along’, boy was I wrong,” Silverbolt was staring at them, wings held high on his back and getting very animated with his hands. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Slingshot muttered. 

Silverbolt turned to him, blue optics glaring him down as he towered over Slingshot, “Do you really want to have this discussion right now?” 

Slingshot looked away and Silverbolt backed off crossing his arms and turning his glare to the door.

Slingshot, Blades and Silverbolt were standing outside of Prowl’s office, their fight had gotten a little out of had resulting in knocking over several crates of Skydrol, which had left a large dark purple puddle all over the hanger floor.

The door opened and Prowl motioned for Silverbolt to come in, both giving Slingshot and Blades a look of warning before closing the door. 

Blades kept his back to Slingshot. It was making him angry not knowing what Blades was thinking. Slingshot had assumed that Blades would welcome the space not try to kill him and now he had a dented wing and Blades was sporting a blackened optic

Very suddenly Blades turned whirled around on the spot and fixing Slingshot with a look of pure determination.

“That’s it. Slingshot what is it? Why don’t you like me? What do you think of me to hate me so much? Just tell me, now.”

"You wanna know what I think of you? Fine. I think you’re an aft, I think you’re an idiot and I also think you’re a psycho,” Blades held his ground and went to retort but Slingshot continued.

“You’re loud, obnoxious, rude, you always think you’re right, you think you’re the best and you walk around like you own the place.” 

"Oh yeah? And you’re exactly the same!" Blades snapped.

"NO YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME."

"…what?"

"…I said you’re better…than me." Slingshots voice trembled. Blades could only frown at him in disbelief.

"……what?" 

"Oh my primus, are you deaf? I said you’re _better_ than me! Yeah, we are the same, in almost every way, we like to do the same scrap, talk about the same stuff, listen to the same stuff, we even have the same sense of humor but you are so much better than me…"

Slingshot gazed at him looking more vulnerable than Blades had ever seen him. His fists clenched and him wings shook. 

“Everybody likes you and if they don’t they still think you’re cool. People listen to you and invite you places and-and I’m jealous…

…. I’m so jealous and it pisses me off because I’m not jealous of your friends, the way you fit in despite being a flier or even the fact that people genuinely like you I’m jealous because… because they get to spend time with you, they can get to know you, get to be with you and here I am, I can’t spend so much as 5 minutes in a room with you without causing a fight, without making a mess and upsetting you and I don’t want to be the person that upsets you but how can I be anything else when I’m nothing but a worthless, flying heap of slag that can’t do anything right least of all be like by anyone or you." 

Blades optics where wide "Slingshot…"

“…Whatever just forget it, forget I said anything, just forget it…” 

Slingshot slumped against the wall, wings drooping with a hard line across his face where his mouth should be.

After a couple of seconds Blades leaned on the wall next to him.

"You- you really think I have friends?"

"…"

"You’re probably the closest thing I have to real friend,"

"…"

"But even then… I don’t think of you as a friend,"

Blades moved to stand in front of him and took a shaky intake, “You’re not- I mean you _are_ my friend, my best friend, but I don’t want you to be my best friend- I mean not just be my best friend- I… want to be with you too." 

Slingshot looked at him now, searching for any lies, any mocking, anything to maybe prove that it was just some kind of cruel dream. But Blades just waited for what seemed like eons. Slingshot frowned looking increasingly nervous as he pushed himself away from the wall so that their nasal sensors where almost touching.

Slingshot grabbed Blades jaw and pulled their lip components flush, kissing him hard and hungrily. When Blades felt Slingshot move to pull away he grabbed at his waist and yanked him forward making Slingshot make a small surprised noise when he grabbed at some bruised plate. The noise made Blades smile into their kiss.

They were completely unaware of Prowl’s office door opening and Silverbolt giving Prowl a bright smile and a nervous laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skydrol - Synthetic hydraulic fluid mainly used in aircraft. Is a scary mother fucker when spilt.


End file.
